Pendek
by daffodeela
Summary: Sebenarnya Sakura sudah masuk kategori gadis yang berpostur tubuh tinggi. Tapi karena Sasuke jauh lebih tinggi darinya, dia tetap saja dianggap pendek. Menyebalkan memang. (Probably) fluffy AU :')


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, nonbaku, conflict-less, probably fluffy, kinda cheesy :')

Enjoy! :)

.

"Sasuke, nilai ulangan matematika kamu berapa?" tanya Sakura sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sejenak. "Kepo," sahutnya. Dia menenggelamkan tangan ke dalam saku.

"Kepo apanya," desis Sakura. "Kita, kan, udah janjian yang nilainya lebih kecil harus traktir yang nilainya lebih besar!"

"Kamu berapa?"

Sakura tersenyum dan membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. "Aku dapat 92,75. Kamu? Gedean aku, kan, soalnya kemarin kamu gak belajar?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sama."

"Eh, serius? Mana sini aku mau lihat!"

Sasuke segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembaran hasil ulangan matematika miliknya. Dia pun segera memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Yah, minggu ini gak ada yang traktir, dong," kata Sakura. "Tapi, nggak apa-apalah. Ayo tos dulu!"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Dih, ogah." Langkahnya dipercepat untuk meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, kamu jahat melulu sama aku! Diminta tos doang masa nggak mau?" Sakura buru-buru mengejar ketertinggalannya. Sasuke mendengus ketika mendapati Sakura yang cemberut dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Ya udah." Sasuke menatap tangan kanan Sakura yang diangkat sebatas kepalanya. Ruas-ruas jemari gadis itu terbuka, sudah siap menerima _high five_ darinya. Sasuke mengikuti, dia mengangkat tangannya sebatas kepala. Tangan Sakura terdorong ke depan, diikuti dengan pergerakkan tangan Sasuke yang menuju arah yang sama.

"Aw!"

Namun, Sasuke malah mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pucuk kepala Sakura. Dia mendorongnya sedikit hingga dagu Sakura terdorong ke bawah. "Iiih, Sasuke apaan sih! Kok malah ke kepalaku?" Sakura berusaha mengenyahkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya agar dia bisa berdiri tegak lagi.

"Meleset. Kamu pendek, sih," kata Sasuke. Kemudian tangan lelaki itu mengacak helaian rambut Sakura.

Sakura menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. Dia menengadah dan menatap pacarnya dengan mata berkilat. "Aku nggak pendek!" lawannya. Kedua tangannya kini beralih fungsi menjadi penyisir rambut darurat.

Sasuke menekuk sikunya, kemudian ditaruh di atas kepala Sakura yang rambutnya baru saja disisir serapinya. "Kamu masih pendek selama aku masih bisa gini," kata Sasuke dengan nada tenang. Seakan yang dibicarakannya barusan bukanlah sebuah ledekan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai menyebalkan.

Sakura mendengus. Dia menunduk agar kepalanya terlepas dari jajahan Sasuke. Kemudian dia pun berlari dan meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya agar celah untuk mengerjainya menghilang.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur setelah memastikan bahwa keadaan jalanan memang aman. "Meski nilai kita samaan, besok tetep jalan, kan?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Sudah menjadi rutinitas keduanya untuk berkencan di hari Sabtu sore sebagai pemberian _reward_ kepada peraih nilai tertinggi dari salah satu mata pelajaran yang sudah ditentukan di antara keduanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka meraih nilai yang sama, itulah kenapa Sakura merasa perlu bertanya.

Sasuke kelihatan berpikir sebentar. Dia menatap wajah Sakura dan mengangguk. "Hn," gumamnya sebagai tanda persetujuan. Seakan gerakan vertikal kepalanya belum cukup.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Mau ke mana besok?" tanyanya.

"Terserah." Sasuke mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

Senyum di wajah Sakura meluntur ketika mendengar respons dari Sasuke. Dia mendengus kesal kemudian memutar tubuhnya kembali. Rumahnya hanya tinggal sepuluh langkah dari posisinya sekarang. Dia berjalan lebih lambat agar Sasuke menyusul gerakan kakinya.

Ujung sepatu Sasuke sudah memasuki indra penglihatan Sakura yang tengah menunduk. Lagi-lagi, dia merasakan tekanan di kepalanya. Tanpa melirik pun dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah menyandarkan lengannya di sana, _lagi_.

"Awas tangannya. Aku mau masuk rumah," gerutu Sakura. Dia membuka pagar rumah. Sasuke pun menuruti permintaan dari Sakura. "Nanti malam aku SMS, ya, besok kita ke mana. Tapi, kamu yang nentuin jamnya. Oke?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Mau masuk dulu?" tawarnya. Dia membuka pagar lebih lebar untuk jalan Sasuke jika saja lelaki itu menerima tawarannya.

Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku langsung. Ibu minta aku cepat pulang," tolaknya halus.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Dah, Sasuke! Salam ke Bibi Mikoto, ya!"

"Aa."

Pertemuan mereka hari ini diakhiri dengan berantakan di rambut Sakura serta untaian gerutuan.

.

Suara derapan langkah yang terburu-buru menggema di kediaman Haruno. Sakura menghampiri setiap tempat yang kemungkinan menjadi lokasi penyimpanan sepatu selain yang ada di kamarnya. Alas kaki yang hendak dia gunakan untuk berkencan dengan Sasuke tak ada di ruang pribadinya.

"Mama, lihat _wedges_ aku, nggak?" tanya Sakura, menyerah jika masih harus mencari sendiri.

Mebuki—ibu Sakura—menghampiri putrinya yang tengah menunduk. "Lho, tumben mau pakai _wedges_?" Mebuki mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kamu, kan, udah tinggi. Mama sempet pikir _wedges_ yang Mama beliin nggak akan ada fungsinya," kekehnya.

Sakura cemberut. "Buat Sasuke aku pendek," dengusnya.

Mebuki tertawa semakin terbuka mendengar pengakuan putrinya yang baru saja menginjak umur tujuh belas itu. "Nggak apa-apa. Laki-laki tinggi dan perempuan pendek yang pacaran itu bikin gemes." Dia tertawa.

"Apaan sih, Ma." Sakura sedikit salah tingkah karena digoda ibunya. Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan bahasan pada _wedges_ lagi. "Mama lihat, nggak?"

"Karena nggak pernah kamu pakai, mungkin ada di atas lemari kamu. Dan pasti masih ada di dalam dusnya," asumsi Mebuki.

Sakura menepuk dahinya karena hal tersebut tidak terpikir sebelumnya. "Oh, iya! Makasih, Ma!" Kemudian dia pun berlari ke kamarnya kembali. Jam kencannya sudah sangat dekat dan dia tidak mau membuat Sasuke menunggu.

Kemarin, Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk langsung saja datang ke lokasi yang sudah ditentukannya. Dia memilih untuk berwisata kuliner ke pusat _street food_ saja. Untuknya, bukan masalah tempat yang akan dituju dan makanan apa yang akan mereka makan. Yang penting ada Sasuke, dan dia bisa pamer bahwa dia tidak sependek biasanya kali ini.

Sakura nyaris terlambat. Dia berlarian sembari menjaga keseimbangan karena tak terbiasa berdiri di atas sepatu tinggi. Sesekali kakinya terperosok ke arah luar. Untungnya yang ada di jalan itu hanya dirinya sendiri.

Ketika dia melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju titik temu yang sudah ditentukan, Sakura sudah bisa mendesah lega. Dia tidak membuat Sasuke menunggu. Dilambaikannya tangan dan memanggil nama Sasuke keras-keras. Setelah Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya, Sakura semakin melebarkan langkah kakinya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti ketika Sasuke sudah dekat dengannya. "Sasuke, kok, kelihatannya nggak setinggi biasanya, ya?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apa? Mau pamer sepatu tinggi? Kamu tetap aja pendek," dengus Sasuke. Sakura pun mendelik dan mendecakkan lidah menanggapinya. Usahanya untuk melangkah dengan alas kaki merepotkan ini ternyata sia-sia. Rasanya ingin memukul Sasuke dengan sepatunya, tapi sayang hatinya tak tega.

"Huh, kamu begitu aja terus," keluh Sakura. Wajahnya masih memberenggut. "Capek tau pakai ini tuh!"

"Siapa suruh?"

"Tuh, kan, rese!" Sakura menggertakkan kakinya ke tanah. Saking kerasnya sampai dia terperosok dan nyaris jatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak memeganginya.

"Udahlah. Mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa salah.

Sakura mendelik lagi. Namun, dia tetap menjawab, "takoyaki. Aku gak akan bete lagi kalau kamu yang antre."

Kali ini Sasuke yang mendengus. Tapi, dia mengikuti apa permintaan Sakura. Lagipula, sebenarnya tidak akan ada bedanya juga. Sakura pasti akan berdiri di sampingnya selagi dia mengantre, sepanjang apa pun antreannya. Dan kebetulan, antrean hari ini memang panjang. Sasuke memperkirakan ada lebih dari dua puluh orang yang berdiri di depannya.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar di dalam sakunya. Dia membukanya selagi menunggu. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. "Yaelah," keluhnya setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Takut-takut keluhan Sasuke barusan ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Itachi SMS," jawab Sasuke setengah kesal. Dia memamerkan isi pesan dari kakaknya pada Sakura. Sebuah permintaan untuk segera pulang karena ada sebuah tugas kuliah yang hendak dikerjakan bersama kelompok yang tertinggal, sementara kunci rumah dibawa oleh Sasuke.

Sakura tampak prihatin. "Ya udah, kita ke rumah kamu sekarang," katanya. "Takoyaki kapan-kapan aja."

Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah Sakura, mencari kebenaran dari wajahnya. Kemudian yang dia dapatkan adalah keyakinan bahwa Sakura bertutur tanpa beban. "Beneran?"

"Iya, beneran. Nggak apa-apa, kok." Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan meraih tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari antrean dan segera menuju ke rumahnya. Kakaknya memang baik sekali, tapi kadang bisa menyusahkannya seperti ini. Untung saja dia memiliki pacar yang pengertian, yang sayangnya bukan hanya pada dirinya saja, melainkan pada keluarganya juga.

Setetes air hujan membasahi ujung hidung Sakura. Kemudian tetesan air lainnya menyusul. Hujan yang turun bukan seperti tetesan air yang meluncur dari _shower_ , melainkan seperti diguyur menggunakan gayung karena volumenya benar-benar banyak. Seketika tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura basah kuyup. Sasuke meminta untuk berteduh terlebih dahulu, namun Sakura malah melepas alas kakinya dan menerobos hujan kembali.

"Kepalang basah dari awal," katanya.

Sasuke mau tidak mau mengikuti tarikan tangan Sakura yang pada dasarnya memang kuat. Sebenarnya dia khawatir akan Sakura yang basah kuyup, tapi justru gadis itulah yang nekat menembus hujan. Untungnya, jarak rumah Sasuke tidak jauh lagi. Tak sampai lima menit mereka tiba di rumah dan membukakan pintu untuk Itachi—serta untuk mereka sendiri.

Sasuke menyerahkan handuk pada Sakura untuk mengeringkan diri. Dia juga meminjamkan kaus berlengan panjang serta celana training untuk dipakai sementara oleh Sakura selagi menunggu pakaiannya kering di mesin pengering.

Sakura merutuk ketika memakai pakaian milik Sasuke. Kausnya nyaris mencapai lututnya, dan celananya pun sangat kepanjangan. Ujung celananya basah karena terkena lantai kamar mandi. Dengusan kesal terlepas dari hidungnya. Dia melipatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ke luar dari kamar mandi, untuk menghindari ledekan Sasuke tentang betapa pendeknya dia.

Dan ... asumsinya benar. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa ketika dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Iya, iya, aku tau aku memang pendek." Sakura merajuk kesal. Dalam hati dia berteriak yang bertolak belakang dengan kata-katanya. Dia hanya pendek di mata Sasuke saja, kok! "Kalau mau pacar tinggi, cari yang lain aja sana."

Wajah Sasuke mendadak menjadi serius. Dia mengernyit mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Aku nggak pernah bilang aku mau punya pacar tinggi," katanya telak. Nadanya mutlak, seakan tak mau menerima bantahan.

Sakura mendesis. "Terus kenapa ledekin aku mulu?" gertaknya.

"Pengen aja."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. "Idih." Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Kamu pendek tuh nggak masalah," kata Sasuke. Dia mengeliminasi jarak di antara dirinya dan Sakura, kemudian melingkari tangannya di sekitar tubuh pacarnya. Sakura tersentak karena tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalau kamu tinggi, kamu gak akan bisa denger ini dengan mudah." Sasuke menempelkan telinga Sakura pada dadanya, tepat berada di atas jantungnya yang tengah berdetak dengan cepat. Pipi Sakura merona merah ketika menyadari perlakuan Sasuke. Apalagi ketika menyadari organ di dalam dada pacarnya itu tengah bertalu-talu dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. "Tuh, gara-gara kamu."

Dan sekarang Sakura mengerti kenapa ibunya bilang bahwa lelaki tinggi dan perempuan pendek yang menjalin kasih itu menggemaskan. Ya, meski Sakura hanya pendek di mata Sasuke saja.

.

Selesai

.

a/n:

Udah lama gak nulis AU ringan kayak gini. Kangen aja rasanya haha. Dan jadinya malah cheesy duh :'') anyway, saya gak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun ya di sini. Cuma hiburan aja hahaha.

Makasih udah baca sampai sini!

daffodila.


End file.
